1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lipase variants, polynucleotides encoding the variants, methods of producing the variants, and methods of using the variants. The present invention provides lipase variants with improved properties compared to its parent. In particular the variants are more stable in the presence of organic catalysts such as zwitterionic sulfate derivatives of 3,4-dihydroisoquinoline.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the desire for generating efficient cleaning compositions lipases are amongst other components employed in formulating such compositions. However, the activity of lipases may be affected by the presence of the other components comprised. In particular, the introduction of some bleach catalysts has shown to inactivate certain enzymes. This compatibility issue constitutes a challenge which may not always be solved satisfactory by formulation alone.
WO07/001262 relates to cleaning compositions comprising organic catalysts with enhanced enzyme compatibility and processes for making and using such compositions, wherein said catalysts are zwitterionic sulfate derivatives of 3,4-dihydroisoquinoline. The catalysts are shown to have enhanced amylase compatibility but not lipase compatibility.
Accordingly there is a need for lipases with improved compatibility with organic catalysts such as zwitterionic sulfate derivatives of 3,4-dihydroisoquinoline and methods for making them.